As a conventional method for producing fine silver particles used for forming fine circuit patterns of electronic parts and so forth, there is provided a method for producing silver fine particle powder having an average particle diameter DTEM of 50 nm or less by reducing a silver salt at a temperature of 80 to 200° C. in an alcohol having a boiling point of 80 to 200° C., or a polyol having a boiling point of 150 to 300° C., in the presence of a primary amine having a molecular weight of 100 to 1000 and unsaturated bond(s) serving as an organic protective material as well as a secondary or tertiary amine serving as a reduction supporting agent (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-39718).
However, in this method, the reaction time is a long time of 5 to 6 hours, and the alcohol is used as a solvent, so that there is a problem in that the costs thereof are high.